All His Fault
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Keefe Sencen has went through so much. And Sophie has always been there for him. But now.. it won't be the same... btw, im a Sokeefe shipper, but this fanfic really isn't a Sokeefe story... you'll see but please dont kill me XD


**Hey! It's FandomQueen713 who has surprisingly written yet another fanfic while procrastinating on everything else! Yay!! •_•**

 **XD. Lol, anyways, this is a KOTLC fanfic, and I am a Sokeefe shipper (FOR LIFE!!!), so as you could probably assume, this will be kinda Sokeefe XD. I'll stop procrastinating and adding random words to this author's note. Just please don't kill me XD. K, I'm going to stop wasting your time now...**

 **It will be in Keefe's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger is clearly a talented writer, whereas I am not. So, using common sense and logic, we know that I am not Shannon Messenger, and therefore own nothing!!**

 ** _Keefe's POV_**

Keefe had always felt like an outsider. He had never been like any of the other elves. They had all seemed relatively happy, there were few family issues, and everyone was generally kind to one another.

Except, in Keefe's case, this wasn't exactly how it went.

Of course, most of his friends and peers didn't know this; that didn't realize how Keefe was mistreated, raised to be evil, constantly had pressure and pain piled onto him. And why should he try to explain himself to anyone else? None of the other elves would really understand the pain it is to be abused by one's parents. The pain it is to never be enough, to never get to know the feeling of people having pride. No one else would understand how it felt to have to constantly hide the fear and pain that the idea of heading home gave Keefe.

That is, until Sophie Foster. She had been like a spark that had started a fire of raging emotions within him. Sophie had known the idea of betrayal, the idea of not really having a real home to go to, the idea that your family isn't exactly your family.

Sophie had been able to see the real Keefe, and Keefe in return had opened up. He had chosen to explain his feelings to Sophie foster, not his best friend, Fitz, but instead Sophie. She would understand, he had assumed. And Keefe was right. Sophie had trusted him, cared, and did her best to help.

Maybe a little too much...

Keefe crashes back into reality as he looked down. Cradling the blonde head in his arms, Keefe gazed at those odd brown eyes, at the mouth that had seemed so impossibly soft at one point. Keefe's ice blue eyes scanned over Sophie Foster, and tried to hide the tears.

Keefe had always been good at hiding tears.

Sophie's breaths were so weak, so desperate. "Keefe..." she whispered.

Keefe couldn't bear to speak, couldn't bear to do anything but gaze into those brown broken eyes that met his. Sophie had been broken as well, just like him, but the shattered piece that she was had fit perfectly with his brokenness. They had made each other whole again.

Sophie closed her eyes, shuddering. "Keefe... I'm sorry." She managed, her voice fragile and hoarse.

Keefe couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They slid down his face, as he wept.

Keefe wept for this girl who had taken him in. He wept for the only elf who had ever understood him, been able to help. Keefe wept for this girl he had never been enough for. This girl who was always so amazing that Keefe could never deserve her. Even now, Keefe had failed her, allowing the Neverseen to get to her and destroy Project Moonlark.

Keefe didn't deserve to be even near Sophie Foster. Keefe Sencen certainly required no apology from Sophie. She was the only person to ever take him in. Sophie was the only person who had cared enough to listen to his past.

And of course, Keefe had to screw this up too. He had to ruin this one relationship that mattered most to him. His tears slid down his face, slowly and steadily, as Keefe's shattered ice blue eyes met with Sophie's brown eyes.

"Sophie..." His voice was weak just like Keefe was. Too weak to be of any use. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. This is all my fault. It always is..." he muttered, bowing his head down so Sophie couldn't see his face.

"Keefe, don't hate yourself. You're- you're so much more than that," Sophie whispered, her breaths shallow.

But Keefe wasn't. By betraying the Neverseen to help his friends, Keefe had ruined the one friendship that mattered most to him in the world. Keefe left the Neverseen, and they had taken their anger out on Sophie Foster. On Project Moonlark. On the only person in Keefe's life who had mattered to him. The only person who had cared.

"Foster," Keefe muttered, leaning towards Sophie. "I love you." He said softly, his face moist with tears.

Sophie let out a brief smile. "I know. And I-" Sophie's voice was so quiet, Keefe could barely make out the words. He leaned in to hear the rest of what she would say.

But that was all that would come. In a final moment, Sophie had released her final breath, her pulse and heartbeat slowing until nothing.

Keefe sobbed furiously, desperately checking her pulse and attempting to pump her heart, desperate for anyway to save her. It was too late.

Keefe leaned in, pressing his lips against Sophie's. In the past, he had never kissed her, wanting her to make the move, wanting to make sure Sophie was completely interested and wanted Keefe. He didn't want to force her into anything, like Fitz had almost done.

But now, Keefe leaned in, kissing Sophie. A true love's kiss could heal anyone right?

Keefe pulled away, gazing at Sophie's blonde hair, aching for her eyes to open. But they never would. This wasn't a Disney movie. This wasn't some unnatural world where all dreams came true and true love kisses always worked.

Keefe let out a breath, before forcing himself up. He couldn't blame himself. He couldn't let the guilt take him. Sophie wouldn't be here to save him.

That thought cut Keefe short.

Sophie Foster wouldn't be there to save Keefe anymore. Sophie wouldn't be there to comfort Keefe, able to be a source of emotional and mental comfort. He couldn't help her out with her mess of emotions, and Foster wouldn't be able to help him sort out his memories again. They would t be able to lean on one another again. Sophie would disappear to wherever elves went after death.

And Keefe would have to suffer the next few centuries without her.

And it was always Keefe's fault. Why wouldn't it be? Keefe had ruined everything he was part of in his life.

But this time, he had ruined the only thing that mattered to him. Keefe had indirectly destroyed the girl who had cared for him when no one else had. Keefe had destroyed this girl who had went through so much, had as much pressure as he had, yet came out so strong and incredible. Keefe had been the cause of the loss of this girl who had went through so much pain and guilt yet still found a way to go through more and care for others. Sophie Foster had cured so many, helped Keefe feel whole again. And now she was gone.

Keefe sobbed loudly. It should've been him. Why could t the Neverseen have killed him?! Keefe was the one who didn't matter! Keefe was the one who meant nothing!!!

And yet, Sophie was the one motionless on the ground.

Keefe could only blame himself for that. Keefe could only blame himself from the pain he had to go through now.

And he could only blame himself.

 ***ducks* IM SORRY GUYS!!!!! I AM AN AWFUL PERSON, I KNOW, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!**

 **Okay so... I might have been pretty evil in this... if it helps, I hate myself for writing this...**

 **Please leave a review!! Or follow, favorite, whatever! Seriously, I will take any review though, and I LOVE negative reviews (be constructive). And I'm sorry if I'm destroying your OTP, as I said, I'm an awful person.. **


End file.
